


One shots

by Wolfstarmaleclams



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, How I met your mother refrences, M/M, Multi, Other, Tags and characters to be added once I get requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstarmaleclams/pseuds/Wolfstarmaleclams
Summary: Please request





	1. Chapter 1

Request! I will do anything . Any ship Please request!


	2. Thomgelica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to RosaFloriBunda for requesting this.

Angelica had just arrived in Frances when she met a dark skinned man with large hair. He was sitting by a family friend Lafayette. Lafayette called her over "Mon Ami , this is Thomas Jefferson , a close friend of mine" Lafayette said.   
She extended her hand" My names Angelica Schuyler"  
The man, Thomas , took her hand and kissed it "Thomas Jefferson,what is a fine lady like you doing in France?"  
She smiled " I enjoy travel "   
he nodded" As do I "  
Lafayette got up "well I'll Leave you two to it . " He walked out of the small cafe   
" Wheres you family from " She asked.   
"Virginia, Yours?"  
"New York City"  
"Thats a very nice city, isn't it"  
"yes it is"She smiled   
"well , I must be going . Heres my number" he wrote down his number on a napkin that was sitting on the table   
"goodbye , I will call you soon" she took the number  
"I sure hope so " 

*15 years later*

Thomas smiled and held Angelicas hand " And that kids is how I met your mother "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its really short and really bad but I tried...Kudos and comments are appreciated


	3. Burrmads ~cannonish~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is really short again I'm so sorry.

James is sitting in his house, attempting not to throw up. Aaron, who hadn't seen James all day at work. Came over to his house. He opened the door " Hey Jemmy...how are you?"  
James sighed" Sick very very sick." he coughed and laid down.  
Aaron walked over to James and covered him up"shush get some sleep baby" James nodded and fell asleep holding onto Aaron. Aaron smiled and combed his hands through James short hair. He begin to sing " Dear James , what to say to you.I love your eyes .I love your name. When I saw you cry It broke my heart. Im dedicating everyday to you. Domestic life was never quite my style when you smile you knock my out I fall apart and I thought I was so smart. You built this young nation. You bled and fought for it . Ill make it right for you . You help lay the foundation. Ill give the world to you and you blow me away , every day , Yeah you blow me away ....every day, every day. I love you James" Aaron smiled . Little did he know that James ad been awake and heard that song until he heard a very tired James say " I love you too Aaron , always have ,Always will" Aaron layed next to him and they fell asleep like that ...peaceful and sweet.


	4. A/N

Hey guys, I really need more requests. I will do any ship! If you want fluff between Charles lee and George Washington I'll do that.


End file.
